Mai's Punishment
by Madeylnn Rose
Summary: Naru has told Mai on many occasions to not run off on her own especially when its in regards to her safety but of course Mai never listens. When Naru has had enough of her disobedience how does he react***Warning: contains non consensual spanking*** You have been warned! This is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think. ***I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT***


*****I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.*****

I am sitting at my desk filing some paperwork from a case we just finished. I am so mad at my jerk of a boss right now. He knows just how much it hurts to sit right now and yet he told me to sit and not get up unless he told me to do something. I keep trying to sit in different spots to alleviate the pain but it's not working. Why does it hurt to sit you may ask. Well let's recap shall we.

-Flashback-

"Mai," he paused. "What am I going to do with you? I specifically stated that while we were working on that case; you were not allowed to go anywhere unsupervised. You could have been severely hurt. You are lucky that you only received a couple of scratches and that John showed up when he did to exorcise the spirit I don't really want to know what could have happened. What irritates me more is how stupid you can be. I specifically told you on four separate accounts to not go off on your own and each time you defied my orders and did whatever you wanted to anyway."

I was sitting in a chair across from Naru in his office on the other side of the desk; with the way he is looking at me I am thankful that this desk is in between us he looks dangerously mad. I looked down trying to avert his gaze. Why do I feel like I am being scolded like an arrogant child?

"I am sorry Naru." I said just barely above a whisper.

"I know what your excuses were for the other three accounts but I am really curious as to know what your excuse will be for the last one." He stated very seriously.

"I just needed to take a walk to clear my head I had a really bad dream." I said.

"Mai!" He said louder than normal. I flinched a little at the way he said my name. "What do you think I should do? I don't want anyone on my team who refuses to listen to me and constantly puts themselves in harms way."

"Are you threatening to fire me?" I asked kind of fearful on what the answer might be.

"Hmmm," He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't necessarily say it was a threat."

"Please Naru, don't fire me. You guys have become like a family to me. I will do better and listen to you. I am sorry for running off and you're right it was very stupid me to do so. You can cut my check in half for as long as you want or anything else; but please don't fire me." I tried begging for my job.

"Hmmm," Naru looked deep in thought. Then he stood up randomly and picked up the empty chair right next to me and put it in the middle of the room and set down with his back to me.

I stared at the back of his head with this confused look on my face.

"Confused?" He asked.

I swear that man has eyes in the back of his head.

"Come stand in front of me Mai." He said with a tone that left no room for argument so I did what he said showing him that I can follow directions.

I stood in front of him. "You don't want me to fire you?"

I looked down and shook my head.

"Look at me Mai." I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. See I can be good. "Do you want me to fire you?" He asked again.

"No." I said in a whisper which could barely be heard.

"I didn't hear you." He said with a smirk.

"No!" I said louder than I intended.

"You're in no position to get loud with me Mai," I have never seen him look or sound this mad before. "I have an idea how you can keep your job and I can be pretty sure that you learn a lesson to where you will never disobey me again when it comes to your safety."

"What is that?" I ask looking him in the eyes. Is he smirking at me? Oh, how I want to slap that smirk off his face but with the position I am in now I am afraid what the consequences would be. I feel he is having to much fun playing with my emotions right now.

He stared at me for a few moments and the air was so eerily quiet when he finally said, "I am going to punish you like a misbehaved child since you're very good at acting like one."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

Then he patted his legs as if indicating something. I looked at him with a mixture of realization and shock on my face and backed a way a couple of steps.

"You can't be serious Naru."

"Well Mai I regret to have to tell you this but you're f-"

"Wait! Don't say it! I will do it but don't fire me."

He indicated with his finger for me to step closer.

I walk to the chair in tiny baby steps. It's been a long time since I have been spanked.

I finally make it to the chair and he grabs my wrist. He looks at me with serious eyes and asks, "Mai, why am I going to do this?"

I look him in the eyes and inhale a deep breath before answering.

"Because, I misbehaved and disobeyed you four separate times and put my self in danger."

He looked satisfied with my answer and before I knew it he yanked on my wrist with enough force to where I landed across his knees, gasping at the sudden movement.

"Wait Naru do we have to do it here? I mean would if Lin hears us?"

"Lin went on lunch not to long ago he won't be back for another 45 minutes as for anyone else well I would be praying that they don't show up randomly if I were you." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

I felt him lift up my skirt and start to pull down my panties. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Naru, what are you doing? Does it have to be bare?"

"Yes," he simply stated. "I feel like you will not learn your lesson any other way because you like to be stubborn."

"How many?" I simply asked.

"Well, I decided you will get ten swats for each time I had to remind you not to run off on your own and an extra ten to make sure you don't do it again in the future for a total of fifty swats."

"Fifty!" I said loudly more out of surprise. "Come on Naru does it have to be that many?"

"Yep, do you want more?" He asked.

"No." I said.

I felt him pull my panties down and now they were hanging from my ankles. I felt his hand on my backside.

"I am about to start Mai." He stated.

I felt his hand disappear and land on my back side. **Smack**. I yelped. Oh my goodness that hurt.

"Ow Naru that hurt!" I screamed loudly.

"That's kind of the point Mai. It's a punishment. It's not supposed to feel good."

He lifted his hand again and this time he started raining down smacks.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

I felt tears spring to my eyes. This hurts so bad. I put my hand on my backside trying to shield it from the merciless blows. He grabbed my hand with the one hand that wasn't spanking me and held it securely behind my back to where I couldn't move it. While his other hand was resting on my back side for a moment while he wrapped one of his legs around mine to where I couldn't move or kick them up anymore. I was helpless now I couldn't move my hands or my legs. My only option now was just to lay there and take it and hope it would be over soon.

"Now, that you can't move I would suggest you try and be a good girl and take the punishment. Other wise, I will not hesitate to add more swats."

I felt his hand disappear from my backside again and this time I braced my self for the impact and that's when I felt it.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

Now I was freely crying. I tried to hold the tears in because I did not want to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me cry but I was not doing a very good job at it.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"I am sorry Naru. Please stop! It hurts so bad. I won't disobey you anymore I promise."

He stopped for a breif moment and rested his hand on my backside and was massaging it. I welcomed the gesture because my butt felt like it was on fire.

"I know you won't Mai but if I stop now then you will think it will be okay to disobey me if you just cry and beg a little. Just hang in there you only have twenty more to go." He said sort of soothingly.

His hand disappeared again and came down harder than normal.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"Your backside is really red Mai. You're almost done. Just ten more to go. Hopefully we don't have to do this again." He said.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"You're done Mai."

I stayed over his lap trying to calm down a bit I was crying really hard. After I was done crying and I was mostly just sniffling he lifted me up and set me on my feet and helped me pull my panties up and put them on. I winced when the fabric touched my smarting behind.

"Are you going to obey me from now on?"

"Yes," I answered while I wiped the remainder of tears away.

"Good. If you disobey me anymore I will not hesitate to punish you like this again. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I said again looking straight into his eyes.

"Good. Now go to the bathroom clean up and when you're done I want you to sit down at your desk and finish the filing. Don't get up unless I tell you to." He said; gritting his teeth at the last sentence.

I nodded and headed to the closed office door with my hand on the knob getting ready to open the door. I turned around and met Naru's eyes and gave him a soft smile and muttered one last "I'm sorry."

He looked at me and said, "I know you are. Now get to work."

"Yes, Naru."

I headed to the bathroom splashed some cold water on my face. I pulled my skirt up and my panties down to see the end result of the punishment I just received. My butt looks like a red apple with some bruising. Naru must have been so angry at me. I guess I did kind of break his trust and now I understand where he is coming from. He needs to be able to focus on cases and not having to focus on trying to protect me all the time. When I was sure I was presentable enough I made my way to my desk and sat down.

-End of flashback-

Now I have been sitting at my desk for the past hour trying to sit where it's more comfortable but my butt still feels like its on fire even after an hour. Naru has his office door open I am guessing to make sure I am not getting up. Lin came back late from his lunch and gave me a strange look when he saw me squirming trying to get comfortable. I blushed and looked away trying to avert his gaze.

"Mai make some tea." Naru yelled from his office.

"Okay" I head to the kitchenette to make some tea for my narcissistic, disciplinarian, jerk of a boss.

-The End-

(A/N I was watching ghost hunt and was thinking of how stubborn Mai is and how Naru must want to punish her when she gets an attitude or deliberately disobeys him)


End file.
